Love at a distance
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: She vowed once never to let anyone but her grandmother close, but Katie finds it harder to keep that promise when she meets Leah Clearwater. Eventual LeahXFemOC Yuri


**Title:** Love at a distance

**Summary:** She vowed once never to let anyone but her grandmother close, she broke that vow and in turn ended up having her heart broken. She refused to break that vow again, but when her grandmother dies too, Katie finds it harder to keep that promise. Eventual LeahXFemOC and minor one-sided SethXOC Yuri!

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Warning/s:** Implied sex, scenes of a sexual nature, swearing, violence and lots of angst.

**Disclaimer/s:** I own only Katrina (a.k.a Katie) and her family, and this little fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Katie<strong>

You know something? I really shouldn't have broken that vow, the vow to stay distant and not get emotionally attached; it only brings pain. I vowed that after... she died, but after I moved to Folks, it became harder to keep that promise.

I moved in with Nana Lily and her two cats Leo and Champion out in Washington, Folks, and I turned the guest room into a personal bedroom, I had to decorate it myself at 13 which wasn't so bad, I got to paint it my favourite colour in the world; lilac.

It was hard to fit in at Folks, I wore pastel colours when I was young, which didn't do much to help me fit in, and I got bullied for dying my hair odd colours like green and blue.

So after a while I stopped fitting in and I vowed not to get emotionally attached to anyone but Nana Lily. Nana Lily understood, she always understood, and so she was the only one who was allowed to get past the iron shackles that kept my heart safe.

That was all fine and dandy until Paul Walker kept popping into my life, he was younger than me, by two years, so I wasn't all that eager to let him get close, boys his age were too immature and cruel, plus, his good looks made him a playboy.

Even to this day I have no idea how he managed to do it, but he managed to get past my emotional barriers and soon enough, he and I secretly made love, it was all exciting and romantic and so much fun! But, eventually, Paul showed his true colours, he went missing for a week and he came back, taller and all muscled and he... broke up with me, he said he had been merely using me and he never wanted to talk to me again.

No matter what I did I was ignored and treated with hate filled glares from him, eventually, I gave up trying to reach him and find out what was going on; my conclusion was that he just wanted to get into an older girl's pants and make her to look like the fool.

I hate myself for believing him when he told me he loved me, and since then I refused to get close to anyone again, despite how lonely I was; I was safer like this. I focused on my career and got my dream job; Librarian, I became a librarian.

Not much I know, but I've always loved being in the Library, it was and still is my safe haven, the smell of freshly opened books and aged pages always put me at peace.

And this is where I am today, I'm 19 and I work at the local library. I'm up at 5.30am, I make sure to have plenty of fruit for breakfast (orange, banana and cherries) before showering and leaving with the packed lunch my grandmother gave me (a nice carrot cake and some cheese scones) and I picked up my vanilla milkshake.

I arrived at the library like clockwork, I set my lunch in the small fridge in the office at the back of the building, which needed to be redecorated in my opinion, and set off to work. I dusted the shelves and books before hovering up the building, then I organised the books properly, mostly on the isle for the children's books and the romance section.

I was done by 8.30.

I grabbed my vanilla milkshake from the back, as well as a book from the fantasy section, and decided to wait out until 9am so I could open up the library. Everything was like clockwork, I finished my milkshake and two chapters by 9. I threw my trash in the bin and put my selected book under the desk so I could read later.

Rush hour was usually after lunch, so I just read and chatted with Mrs Morgan, the only other woman who works on weekends and Mondays, she's also the Head librarian. Mrs Morgan's a plump, friendly woman with greying hair and a kind face, she was five inches shorter than me, and I'm 5'6, considered short here in America.

But then again, the women here were either very small much like the ever liked Bella Swan that regularly came here to study, or very tall much like Rosalie Cullen, the only girl with blond hair in this town.

Speaking of my hair, it was wavy after washing it and going out in the rain and I put it up in a sexy but messy ponytail with a few strands loose. I wore my usual choice of outfit for the weekdays, a turtle neck that was a dark crimson red to match the employee uniform, and a mid-thigh denim skirt with knee high, brown, leather boots and knee high, crimson red socks just poking out over the boots. I also wore dangly diamond ear-rings, my mother gave them to me when I was 12 to "wear when you're older".

I looked a lot like mum but with more tanned skin and my eyes were more almond shaped, she told me that my father had native American blood in me, and from what I learned from Nana Lily, most of the native Americans (or descendants of them) most likely live in La Push, so there was a good chance my father lived there.

But since I look almost exactly like my mother, it's hard to tell who my father would be, besides, I've gotten this far without him, so I don't need him, besides, all I need is Nana Lily.

Anyway, rush hour wasn't really a rush in most places but in Folks it would be considered a rush, mostly children, single older women and teenage girls came in (the latter both for study and romance). We closed by 7pm and I left as soon as possible, tonight I was going to watch a soap with Nana Lily and, once she had gone to bed (at 8pm) I would watch some CSI, all three series.

My weekdays were sad and a little repetitive, but the weekends were filled with partying and one-night stands; hot and delicious steamy sex. The thought of a new, delicious weekend got my knickers a little wet, damn I was horny, again.

It didn't take more than 10 minutes to walk home, but once I got home Nana Lily wasn't in her usual armchair in the living room, she was sitting at the table, her wrinkled and kind face looked worn and weary.

"Nana?" I called cautiously to her, I sat next to her and held onto her thin, frail hands gently. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Rina," Nana Lily's shoulders sagged as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, she was the only one who could get away with calling me "Rina". "Rina dear, I have some terrible and good news."

I tightened my hold on her hands to reassure her. "What's the news?"

She sighed wearily again and she murmured; "I found out who your father is, but he had a son named Sam, Sam Uley. He's your older half brother, he's 25 this year I believe, engaged too. He lives in La Push with his fiancé."

I was blown away; I had a brother, an older brother! I couldn't help but wonder for a moment what Sam would be like, was he bossy and rather closed off like my mother described my father to be, or was he more like his mother, whoever that was?

"Now the bad news..." I was brought to attention again. "Rina dear... there is no easy way to say this..." she looked so sad and tired that it was heart-breaking, I clasped her hand more firmly.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere Nana," it took her a moment or two to think over what to say, but then she dropped the bombshell.

"I have heart cancer Rina."

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep that night, Nana Lily explained that she would have to go to hospital next week and be put into care, I promised to look after Leo and Champion, I could easily take care of the bills for this small, one-story house.<p>

I got no sleep, and the days of the week seemed so dark and passed quickly, far too quickly, I felt like I never spent enough time with her, and by the end of the week, the house was mine. I got smashed during the weekend, and I was depressed for several months; I spent my time clubbing, at work, feeding the cats, or visiting Nana Lily.

If anyone should have cancer, it's me, I'm the one that smokes, I'm the one who goes binge drinking every weekend, and I'm the one who constantly does one-night stands, only 50% of the time doing safe sex; it should be me dying in the hospital, not someone as wonderful as Nana Lily.

It took four months, four months for her to pass away, which I was in a way, glad for, she was constantly in pain and I could see it through the cheerful smile she would send my way. She died on 24th Janurary, her birthday, she died in her sleep.

I, her blood-related grandchild, was the last of her surviving blood relations she had left. Her funeral was at 10 this morning, and I took my sweet time arriving and I was still early; I woke up at 4am and left at 8. I was greeted by the priest to assure that everything was ready and prepared.

It was too soon that the funeral started, after greeting everyone and thanking them for arriving, I sat at the front as those muscled native American men brought out Nana's grave and set it into the large hole for her.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her, to do that would be to see that this isn't some terrible dream; I couldn't cry, not now, when I was alone I would, but not now. It wasn't long until I had to go up and make my speech about Nana.

I stood up and walked out to the front of the crowd slowly; I wore a simple knee length black dress with my black suit-like raincoat on top, I wore no make-up or jewellery; the heavens were crying for Nana today too.

"To many," I started. "Lily Redland was a guiding light in a world of darkness and despair." A rather dark way to start off but hey, it's the truth. "To me, she wasn't only Lily Redland, everyone's guiding light, but she was my inspiration." I took a deep breath to calm down. "After my mother died I was alone, and Lily Redland, or Nana Lily to me, took me under her wing without question. She always supported me, and defended me despite the fact I almost constantly skipped school, slept around and smoked underage." More than a few looked uncomfortable. "She never gave up on me, she helped me see the light; she showed me a better life and helped me get back on my feet."

I looked down as I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I couldn't cry, not now. "I can imagine her now, staring down at us from heaven as she makes those delicious treats that no-one could best, she'll be heaven's guiding light now." I wiped my eye. "Lily Redland was a guiding light to everyone here, but to me, she was my saviour; rest in peace Lily Redland."

There, simple and straight to the point. Once I sat back down I lost all my strength, and I sobbed silently into my hands as the rest of the funeral went on. I could barely hear the people apologizing and sympathizing with my loss, I was too far gone.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but by the time I had composed myself again, I was left alone in the seats, Nana Lily's coffin was covered in dirt and it was still raining. I stood slowly and kissed the gravestone before turning around and walking away. I didn't go to the after feast, I had lost my appetite.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning with a killer hangover, slumped over the couch with someone knocking – or what sounded like banging to me at the time – at the door. I groaned, rubbed my sore eyes and searched tiredly for the keys, Champion fell off my back when I got up and Leo looked up at me from the armchair as I left the lounge.<p>

Once I found the keys and the knocking became persistent I yelled; "Alright already, keep your fucking panties on!" Speaking of panties – I was only wearing mine and a baggy black shirt.

I opened the door and cursed as the mid-morning sun hit my eyes, after spending a moment cursing and being blinded by the sun I looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous men to have ever walked this planet. He was practically a head taller than me, his face was serious but his eyes were slightly soft, he looked to be in his mid twenties.

"If you're looking for a one-night stand or quick shag, fuck off," I said bluntly as I massaged my pounding temples.

The man's eyes darkened with anger for a split second. "That's not what I'm after. Are you Miss Katrina Cox?"

"Who else lives here?" I asked rather rudely. "What do you want? I want to get pissed again sometime today if possible."

The man took a deep breath, as if he was trying to calm himself, and said stonily; "I'm Sam Uley, your half-brother."

I just stood there gobsmacked and murmured; "Way too hung over to deal with this" before inviting him to come in. The place was littered with wine bottles and cans of beer, the sound of one of Glee's many songs floated in from the lounge; I forgot to turn off the t.v last night, I'll do it later.

"Sorry for the mess," I murmured before popping a few painkillers into my mouth and swallowing with water. "So..." I said after I finished popping the medicine. "Hi?"

"Hi," he replied, his eyes softened again slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I replied. "And you?"

"...like shit," he replied hesitantly. "How long have you known we're...?"

"Half siblings?" I interrupted. "Literally five minutes before Nana told me she had heart cancer." Sam winced. "Hey don't feel bad, shit like this happens."

"You don't seem to be grieving."

"I get pissed then I grieve, if I don't drink then I just feel... numb, ya know?" I shrugged, I honestly have no idea why I'm even telling him this stuff anyway. "When did you find out?"

"After the funeral," he replied bluntly, and I couldn't help but wince in sympathy. I offered him a drink, which he declined, and I shrugged and started to down a bottle of red wine. Before I could get half way he pulled the bottle from me. "No drinking."

I tried to glare at him but failed, it was just hard to really feel anything but numbness and a trace of misery; I was depressed, can you blame me?

His eyes softened. "Get changed, I'll take you out, the fresh air will do you good."

Meh, it's better than being alone. I stumbled sluggishly into the bathroom, showered and changed into my usual weekday clothes but this time I didn't bother with make-up. Sam was waiting for me and he was patient as I stumbled alongside him to walk through the town. Many people pointed and stared, whether it was at Sam or I; I have no clue.

Pretty soon I was being given a piggy back by Sam, and he told me about what our father was like and how he ran out on him and his mum for another woman. "It wasn't mum," I told him. "He and mum only had a one-night stand, it must have been someone else." Sam remained tense for a bit until I nuzzled the back of his neck and asked him to tell me about his mother, which he did almost eagerly.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep on Sam's back and found myself later that day on an unfamiliar couch, it was really comfy and I just rested my eyes, I honestly didn't care where I was at the moment, I just wanted to sleep, sleep's been hard to come by unless I drink. Luckily it was Saturday when Sam knocked on my door so it's either Saturday evening or early Sunday morning.<p>

"Is she still asleep?" Hmmm, that sounds like Sam, I must be at his place. A small smile quirked my lips and I snuggled deeper into the cushion.

"Yes, she is. The poor girl," I felt gentle fingers run through my auburn hair and massage my scalp, making me groan softly in appreciation and for me to relax. Once Nana told us that our souls are often related to some sort of animal and Nana thought my soul is a cat; I'm independent like one, fairly street smart, reclusive, beautiful, sly and loyal. Out of all the cats, I reckon I'm most like a lion, it's the only group cat I know of besides House Cats.

I was practically purring as the owner of the gentle fingers, most likely Sam's fiancé, giggled and continued to caress my scalp. When she stopped I opened my eyes, blinked and murmured; "Cool scars."

She was of native American descent too like Sam, but she had some scars on the side of her face, as if she was attacked by Edward scissor hands. Her eyes travelled to Sam hesitantly for a moment who looked almost ashamed. "Thank you."

"No seriously, they're cool; scars are a total turn on for me." Now both looked at me weirdly, I laughed sheepishly and murmured; "I'm bisexual."

Sam glared at me and his fiancé giggled; "Don't mind him, he's just over protective."

I nodded; "Well he's a lucky bloke." I winked jokingly at her. "I'm Katrina by the way, but I prefer to be called Katie."

And so, that started the wonderful sisterly relationship I started with Sam's fiancé Emily.

* * *

><p>Within a few weeks I was regularly visiting Emily and Sam's place, Sam turned out to be a very overprotective brother and he always seemed to manage to find out whenever I go out for one-night stands, it's creepy if you ask me.<p>

Anyway, I met a few of his "friends" which included Paul, much to my dismay, and a lot of hot younger men. When I first saw them all gathered around Emily's kitchen table scoffing down what would normally take me a month to consume, I frankly asked Sam if he was secretly banging with them, which made Quil laugh his head off and the others seemed to give me a wide berth after that.

Except Seth, who is 14, almost 15, and seemed to have a bit of a crush on me, he followed me everywhere when I visited Emily's and was practically ready to be my slave, he was also tall like the others but only at 6 feet whereas the others were taller. Poor Seth almost constantly got the glare of death from Sam and I often had to smack my brother on the back of his head with a newspaper, much to the amusement of the other boys, who would stop sniggering when I threatened them with the same treatment.

Today I was helping Emily with the cooking, namely by washing the dishes as I sucked on a lollipop, I was never that great at cooking, whilst Emily continued to cook. The boys were in the lounge having some sort of secret meeting.

"So, what do you think of Seth?" Emily asked with a cheerful grin.

I rolled my eyes jokingly and replied; "He's a sweet kid, but far too young for me, he's five years younger than me." I put some of the plates in one of the cupboards. "Although, no awkwardness intended, his sister sounds hot and she probably needs a little loving, can I have her number?"

After hearing a 'woosh' and thud, I turned around and saw that Emily had fainted.

"Ah bullocks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello peeps, what do think? I reckon Leah needs a little love, poor gal. :(<strong>

**Will you guys review and let me know if you have any constructive criticism please? This is one of my first official twilight fanfictions so I need help with a few facts and stuff. **


End file.
